<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Слушай by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365406">Слушай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020'>fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan'>Finnigan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была лучшая защита от тишины.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Слушай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh">AhnYeongAh</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Петь Бьякуя не умел совершенно. Его родной язык звучал непривычно и был... красивым, решила Лилиан. «Ну, это не помогает», — посмеиваясь, заметил Бьякуя. У него не было иллюзий о своём пении, что, впрочем, не избавило его от привычки временами напевать себе под нос. Эти песенки звучали неожиданно, совсем простенькие и непохожие на большинство вещей, которые помнила Лилиан. Однажды он объяснил, что они детские и привязались давным-давно.</p><p>«Хотя Сэнку всё равно не нравилось, — вздохнул Бьякуя. — Ему было три, а он заявил, что из-за моего пения спать невозможно».</p><p>Должно быть, именно из-за этого он никогда не пел детям на ночь. </p><p>И пела Лилиан, а Бьякуя — слушал.</p><p>Но когда он начинал рассказывать, было по-другому. Может быть, строгие критики от музыки, которых она в своей жизни успела встретить, никогда бы не назвали его резковатый голос красивым, но это не имело значения. О чём бы Бьякуя ни рассказывал, выходило занятно. И звучало, звучало, звучало, оживляя исчезнувшие вещи. Его рассказы всегда заставляли Лилиан поверить, что прошлое не исчезнет, сколько бы лет ни прошло.</p><p>Привычный мир одела тишина, неживая, каменная, она наползала из-под шума листвы, треска огня и пения волн, обещая однажды сомкнуться над тем, что осталось от старого мира. И временами Лилиан казалось, что она может в ней захлебнуться. Но тишина всё ещё разлеталась об её пение и об эти длинные разговоры.</p><p>Бьякуя говорил обо всём. О звёздах, животных, камнях и книгах, о людях и исчезнувших мультяшных героях. </p><p>О том, что прошло, и о том, что могло бы случиться.</p><p>— Знаешь, на нашем первом свидании я бы пролил тебе на платье вино. Я просто уверен, что так получилось бы. Поэтому я и сейчас извиняюсь.</p><p>У него искрились глаза, и Лилиан засмеялась. Голос Бьякуи прогонял мысли о том, что никогда не будет у них простого и сумасшедшего романа, сказочного даже по современным меркам: дива и учитель, словно принцесса и фантазёр. </p><p>Иногда ей делалось страшно: неужели бы там, в прежнем мире, полном возможностей, они бы всё-таки разминулись, разойдясь, не придав этой встрече истинного значения? Нет, упрямо повторяла Лилиан, ни за что. Этот человек был собой и он был — для неё. </p><p>«Я бы пролил вино тебе на платье».</p><p>Но даже из этой ситуации Бьякуя нашёл бы лучший выход, Лилиан знала.</p><p>— Я бы сбегала к тебе с третьего этажа.</p><p>После долгих и трудных дней, после того, как засыпали дети, она лежала в темноте в его объятьях, на этом маленьком островке жизни посреди каменной тишины. Лилиан слушала-слушала-слушала стук его сердца и бессчётные, всегда находившиеся слова.</p><p>И тишина не имела власти. Так будет до самого конца — Лилиан верила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>